The Legend of Zelda: The Reluctant Chief
by hacknslash
Summary: The story of Link as a man of honor, the Chief of the Hylian Guard, as a loving husband, father, and hero as he unravels the mystery surrounding Hyrule. Rated M for intense violence, strong language and sensual content.
1. Report to Daphnes

_Authors Note: Here we go with another dedicated fiction … this one is rough, just so you know in advance. This one earns a solid M rating. Read the future chapters and you will see. This will be slightly even more active than Darkness of The Night. Or maybe they will be the same. Whatever, the point is, here is my third Zelda fan fiction, entitled:_

**The Reluctant Chief**

Chapter one: Report to Daphnes

Chief of the Hylian Guard, Link, a warrior clad in a green tunic slung over barbaric chain mail, strode through the hallways of Hyrule Castle, headed up to King Daphnes' throne room to give him scout reports that they had very recently received from the far eastern forest.

Link had been made Chief of the Guard over five years ago. He was twenty–four years old, now, the youngest Chief in the entire history of Hyrule, and yet the most competent any had yet seen thus far. He was very often praised for his wonderful commandership over his troops, but had to wave this away, for he had always preferred a low profile. He did not want his publicity, he was happy to be the Chief, and the Chief alone, not a public icon. And that was why he kept his head bowed, his dirty blond hair hanging over his eyes as he strode purposefully down the hallway, past cooks, servants, maids, butlers, and all kinds of men who worked for Daphnes, and the highly esteemed princess Zelda … who he had always somehow thought higher of than even the king himself.

Guards that he himself commanded were stationed at almost ever door inside and out of the castle. The place was well fortified for maximum security. This had been done on Link's orders years previous, after a raid had been attempted on the king's life by a group of rebel stalfos. As Link walked, his mind drifted back to that unsuspecting morning.

_The screeching was getting louder. Men and women alike were yelling in terror, feet were pounding everywhere. Link hurtled himself down the corridor, past hundreds of servants running in the opposite direction, his sword and shield finding themselves out and in his hands. He charged as fast as he could to the source of the noise._

_He turned a corner, and saw two soldiers clad in their gleaming Hylian armor charging the same way that he was. He shouted to them, and they skidded to a halt, nearly sliding onto their backs as they twisted half around to their commander._

_"Go protect the princess's room, now! I will deal with them!" he ordered swiftly, not slowing his pace. They immediately obeyed, and shouldered their way through a door to take a shortcut to Zelda's quarters. Link came to a stop at the end of the hallway, turned the corner … and a sword came down out of nowhere. His own sword whistled forward just in time to stop the blade above his skull. Using the open area in front of his face, Link jabbed his shield forcefully out at the bony rib cage of the stalfo. The metal tore through it like it was nothing, and it collapsed in a heap of dust, the sword clattering onto the stone at Link's feet._

_He took off, searching for more of the skeletal fiends …_

Link had several scars from that occasion, mostly down his arms and legs. Up until then it had just been trivial work as Chief of the Guard, ordering watches into place around the castle, going on minor scavenges into the northern mountains, but when the stalfos raid hit, they had gone high into the measures of unnecessary security. But he felt that as long as they stayed like this, at least it would be slightly safer if history were to repeat itself.

He turned left and headed up a random flight of stairs. Usually in Hyrule Castle he didn't memorize where he was going, he simply headed up whenever he saw a staircase. That usually led him to where he was supposed to go.

The stairs were winding around what must have been one of the southern towers ... he didn't know which one, nor did he care. His thoughts were drifting every which way. All he was going to say when he reached the king was that they had found strange markings on the trees in the eastern woods. Other than that, there was nothing to report. As usual. Daphnes would not be surprised.

He reached the top of the stairs and turned the corner in front of him ... to run straight into a woman in a pink dress. They toppled to the ground together in a tangle of arms. Gasping out multiple apologies, he helped the woman up as quickly as he could, searching for something she had dropped ... but she had been carrying nothing. He looked up at who it was he had run into, and saw the bright, beautiful face of princess Zelda, frames of shining blond hair curling around her face. She smiled warmly down at him, and pulled him upright, dusting him off.

"My apologies pri-"

"Don't call me princess, Link! You can call me Zelda, you know that."

"I am sorry, Zelda. I am simply on my w-way to go see your father ... for scout reports ..."

He trailed off into mumbling, exceptionally embarrassed and nervous. He always seemed to be around the princess. She giggled, and grabbed onto his arms. "Come," she said. "I'll guide you there. I know you don't know your way around here very well, there's no harm in helping now, is there?"

"No," he smiled, very happy that she didn't seem very angry about being knocked over in her own castle. He felt her small, warm arms around his, and his heart beat faster with their closer proximity. Unconsciously, he moved closer to her as they walked together, and heard her voice as the most angelic thing that had ever reached his ears.

"You know, father has been acting rather uneasy these days ... like he's been feeling some sort of problem with the Guard. I don't see or feel what he does, you seem to be guiding them perfectly, Link. Also, he seems to think that something is going on outside of Hylia City ... but I have not sensed any waves of evil yet. Have you, Link?" she added, looking over at him. He shot her a glance, and quickly looked away, not wanting to be caught staring at her deep, ocean blue eyes.

"No, I have not so far," he replied. "Not much has been happening with the Guard. Only minor things since the stalfos incident, of course. Shift changes, marches into the eastern woods and the northern range ... just normal stuff, you know ..."

"Boring shit," corrected the princess. Link raised his eyebrows, surprised to hear her speak such words. She had never cursed in front of him. He mostly heard that talk either from his own mouth, or the troops that he commanded. Although he knew it must be normal, he was still surprised, but listened raptly as she continued with reverence.

"Yes ... all this talk has raised several ridiculous rumors around the castle. Why, you can't even go through the kitchen without hearing someone whispering about moblins revolting! It's ridiculous ... the moblins died out with Ganondorf."

Link bowed his head slightly. Ever since they had returned to their normal time, they had avoided talking about the alternate future they had narrowly avoided ... the one where the King of Evil took over Hyrule. They had reached an unspoken agreement to make it a subject to be discussed sparsely, and only in private. He saw nobody on the same corridor as them, and in the hallway they turned down even as he thought this.

"Yes, very ridiculous ..." said Link. "Ganondorf seemed to keep them as his own personal militia," he said wisely.

"Indeed," she replied softly. "This present day Ganondorf ... the one we stopped when he attacked the castle when we were just children, he is in a jail cell somewhere far out across the southern desert, beyond the colossus. I do not even know if he still lives."

"He always had the will to live," noted Link. They turned right, Zelda's hands still wrapped around his arms (not that he minded) and ascended another very long flight of stone steps. "I doubt that he is deceased."

"You know ..." whispered Zelda, "Maybe he is behind all of this uncertainty! He always was very proficient with the mind touch ... he could be recruiting with his mind only, speaking to those in Hyrule, gathering an army while sitting in his jail cell. He might even be planning to break out!"

Link found this unlikely, but knew he could not rule out the possibility. Years had passed since he had heard anything about the jail cell and its inhabitant, but the thought immediately occured to him that ... if Ganondorf was indeed planning something of the sort, perhaps he had waited these many years to do just that ... trick them into thinking that he was either dead, or had given up completely in his quest to rule all before him.

"I do not mean to frighten you, princess ..." muttered Link, as they reached the top of the steps and walked swiftly down a red carpeted hall, "but that is a very distinct possibility."

The odd couple stopped at last, at a large, round pair of double doors, inches thick.

"I would like to accompany you," said Zelda firmly. Link smiled, rubbing her own arms in return, and nodded. He was perfectly fine with that ... he privately felt that any moment with Zelda was a good moment.

He pushed hard at the doors, and Zelda detached herself from Link ... reluctantly, it seemed. His heart leapt at the thought that she might not want to stop being close to him. But even as this warm thought came to him, he had to force it away and get down to business. Before the two stretched a long, marble hall, and at the very end, sat King Daphnes IV, on his hard golden throne, hands on both arms of the chair. He stared seriously at his daughter and the Chief of the Guard, standing together.

"King Daphnes IV of Hyrule, news from the Hylian Guard!" called Link, descending to a knee and crossing an arm in front of his chest.

"Rise, Link," commanded Daphnes in a strong voice. Link obeyed, and strode down the hall, his footsteps echoing off the walls uncomfortably. But he saw Zelda out of the corner of his eye, walking with him, and felt slightly more comforted, even though Daphnes was an old friend. When they were ten feet away, they stopped short, allowing the King to speak.

"What news do you bring from the Guard, Chief Link?" inquired Daphnes in an equally strong voice, his face rustling behind his long, white beard.

"There is not much to report, sir," began Link, but Daphnes cut him off.

"Do not call me sir, Link, please," said Daphnes with a smile. Link returned the smile, and felt even more comforted when Zelda gave him a pat on the back, which, thankfully, Daphnes did not notice.

"Very well." Link started over. "There is not much to report. All new news that we bring is there are strange scratch marks on many of the trees in the eastern forest."

"Kokiri Forest," confirmed the King. He stroked his beard thoughtfully. After a minute of quiet thought, he turned back to face Link.

"Thank you for this news. It will be taken into account, and thought shall be put into it. You are dismissed."

Link nodded, uttered a quick "thank you," and turned to leave, when he heard Daphnes speak again.

"Link, if you would like to join the council meeting tonight down in the court room, we would be honored to have you there discussing our matters with us."

Link turned back to him, his smile evident even from the distance. He said "The honor would be mine, sir - I mean, the honor would be mine. Thank you for this great privilege, I do not deserve it."

"Oh, yes you do," smiled the King. "Go now, do what you would like. We do not meet for several hours. Zelda will know when to come, she will tell you."

Zelda nodded in confirmation, and she and Link strode out of the hall together.


	2. An Unexpected Opportunity

center b u Chapter two: An Unexpected Opportunity /u /b /center 

Link and Zelda burst into a room just down the hall, and Link kicked the door shut behind him, grinning from ear to ear. A promotion in more ways than one, that's what this was.

"Oh Link, have you any idea what this means for us?" gasped Zelda, sitting down on the bed that occupied the majority of the space in the small room. "My father now thinks of you as my equal… and…"

She blushed, here. "As a possible candidate of love."

Link fought desperately to not get nervous, and replied smoothly, "I am honored to have these positions. I have always wondered what the council discussed in the privacy of only each other's company."

"Debates, mostly," said Zelda with distaste. "Again, I say, boring shit. They talk about the most trivial things, honestly. Money squabbles, issues with the different races… nothing about Ganondorf, although they all know he is an issue for us."

"They believe it an issue?" said Link, worry evident in his voice. "That doesn't sound good… the sages are wise beyond measure, and if they sense something emanating from Ganondorf, then perhaps they could be right. This explains why––"

"Link, I said they _ i don't /i _ talk about it," Zelda reminded, flashing another dazzling smile. Reprimanding himself for losing control, Link sat down beside her, and said "of course, I forgot myself. I apologize."

"It is not a big deal," she insisted, placing a soft hand on his arm. "I would forgive you for anything."

_ i The forest is quiet tonight. /i _

Link was perched in a tree, his bow in his gauntlet backed hands, the crest of Hyrule pinned to his tunic, over his heart. His eyes searched the ground beneath him, looking for any hint of movement that betrayed his senses. He saw nothing, even with his enhanced senses. Noting another section clear, he leapt nimbly from the top branches, and landed down in a cloud of dirt, still clutching his bow tightly and close to his torso, though it was not notched.

He was in the forest surrounding Hylia City; he had decided to do a patrol of the forest nearer this time, to see if there was any activity here. He doubted it very much, but knew that it was necessary.

Sidestepping a patch of poison ivy, he made his way deeper into the forest; his senses dulling as he slowly realized that there was nothing threatening around him.

His eyes fell on a group of fresh sun roses of intense yellow, so different from the constant greenery surrounding him. They were as perfect as a crested diamond. Unique… a figure of beauty and passion, defiance and love.

As he stared at the small sprouts, his mind drifted off as it so often did, to Zelda. The one love he had always kept in a small space of his mind. She was always there, tormenting and pleasing him at the same time. Her beauty unmatched by any of the maids he had seen over the years of working in Hyrule Castle. His love for her was undiminished by their different statures. The promotion he had gathered earlier on that morning had thrown into sharp relief his position of authority in the castle… it was quite high. He had rupees in his pocket and in storage. Daphnes and the council respected him…

_ i It is time to do what I have put off for far too long… I must open my heart, and leave my fears behind. /i _

After knocking twice, the doors to Zelda's private room opened, and there she stood, the very figure of lust. Link's heart beat faster within his chest, and he felt sweat beginning to form, which he was forced to keep at bay. i _I must stay calm._ /i 

He proffered the beautiful sun roses before her, and she stared at them with a look of question in her deep blue eyes.

"I was scouting in the forest and I came upon these. They brought my thoughts to times of old, when it was just you and I… they reminded me of you, as beautiful and tender as a delicate flower… for you."

Confident that he had not let his voice quaver, he watched as Zelda smiled with happiness, and took the flowers with a smooth grip, holding them to her chest. "Thank you, Link… you do not know what these mean to me."

"Aye, I do not… but I know what you mean to me," he responded. He bowed, then turned and departed, thinking violent curses to himself in his mind. He had failed at admitting his feelings for her. So he took the only course he could, and skirted through the castle until he found the staircase he was looking for, a tall set draped with gold carpeting. He ascended, unaware of the delicate figure pursuing him vigilantly.

He emerged onto one of the top towers, overlooking all of Hylia City and the long plains and forests. He leaned against the railings surrounding him in a circle, and let the wind blow his long blond hair about his face. He enjoyed the feeling, and reveled in the cool temperature. It was a relief after his tenfold nervousness while confronting Zelda. Yet even as he thought about going on a ride on Epona across the fields, he heard a quiet footstep, and whirled around, his hand flying to his sword hilt. Instantly he relaxed, though not quite, seeing that it was Zelda who stood before him, her beautiful long golden hair tickling her perfect features. He did his best to keep his eyes away from her body, and on her face, which he had found increasingly difficult as of late.

"Link," she whispered, moving over to him, and putting her hands around his neck, the sun roses still in her hands. "My gratitude to you was not enough to express my true thoughts when you offered me these wondrous sprouts."

Link smiled warmly, welcoming the embrace. For once, he did not feel worried. He felt hopeful.

"I meant them as a sign of not mere affection… of a deep and concealed passion," he said. She nodded, smiling softly. He took in her smell and his mouth almost opened to breathe it in. He resisted with difficulty.

She pulled him closer to her, whispering quietly in his ear, "don't let go, Link."

"I shall not."

"I don't mean it like that… I don't want to ever lose you. Pledge yourself to me… love me as I have loved you for so long. Give me your whole heart as I am about to give you mine… cherish it as I will so cherish yours… love me, Link."

He looked down at her compassionate face, and saw it in her eyes––she was serious. He was too. He pledged his word, holding her to his chest. He felt her gently nuzzle his neck and kiss it softly.

"I never could think otherwise," he insisted. "I love you wholeheartedly, and I give you my heart now. Please… accept it."

"Of course," said Zelda, smiling warmly.

A long moment stretched, and for a moment Link was aware of nothing but he and Zelda, not the wind, their surroundings or the sounds. He forgot who he was, and what his motives were. All that mattered was the face in front of him.

He lowered his head, hesitantly at first, giving her a chance to back off. She didn't. Seeing this as a sign of her undying love, he moved in swiftly and kissed her. Softly, at first… but then it grew into a passion–filled frenzy. Their tongues pried open each others mouths and fondled each other. Link's hands automatically went down and lifted her dress, reaching under and groping her. She moaned with pleasure, and moved her arms up to his neck, inviting him closer, their eyes still closed, mouths locked as they made out.

Then footsteps echoed up through the entryway to the top of the tower, and by unspoken consent, they broke apart, moved quickly away, and fixed their eyes on the entrance that glowed with light, where both Zelda and Link had entered through. They leaned nonchalantly against the ramparts and tried to look casual.

Daphnes emerged in a new, fresh red gown, his magnificent long white beard cascading over his shoulders and onto his chest. His eyes moved back and forth between the two for a split second, then he consulted Link with an odd twist of his wrist over his chest. Link recognized it as a sign of respect, and stood to attention, trying to put sexual thoughts out of his head, and clear his mind for business. It did not take him long.

"Link, the council is gathering down on the lower levels to prepare for the meeting. As I have already stated, I would be delighted for you to attend." Link nodded, and said that he would be down shortly. Nodding, without casting his daughter even a slight glance, Daphnes hurried down the stairs again.

"Come on," said Zelda gently, taking his arm and giving him a swift kiss on his cheek, "we must attend this, else we look like fools."

"Fools in love."

They proceeded down the stairs, and off the cool balcony.


End file.
